Taking All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) as an example, typically, an ATV includes front wheels and rear wheels suspended on a front end and on a rear end, respectively, of a body frame. Handlebars and a seat are mounted on the frame. A power unit such as an engine is also mounted on the frame and generates the power required to propel the ATV. A transmission is provided to transfer the power generated by the engine to the front wheels, the rear wheels or both the front and rear wheels to drive the ATV. Typically, the ATV operator moves the transmission to a neutral or geared position when the ATV is not in use, the geared position being preferred to immobilize the ATV.
All terrain vehicles also typically include a parking brake. The parking brake generally is structured to utilize the calipers of the disk brake system to clamp and hold a set of brake pads in contact with the brake disk to prevent movement of the wheels. Thus, the brake pads are applied to the disk and locked in the applied position to reduce the likelihood of the vehicle rolling while the engine is disengaged or stopped. When motion is resumed, an operator may forget to disengage the parking brake and may operate the vehicle with the brake pads engaged with the brake disk. Such dragging of the pads on the disk may result in damage, such as glazing of the pads or scoring or warping of the brake disk.
The ATV sold by Bombardier Recreational Products of Valcourt, Canada under the trademark BOMBARDIER TRAXTER includes a parking gear that is mounted on the output shafts of the vehicle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,073, which is incorporated herein by reference. A front output shaft extends forwardly of the engine to a front differential on the front axle and a rear output shaft extends rearwardly to a rear differential on the rear axle. The front and rear output shafts are in communication with one another by gears which enables different ratios of revolution between-the front and rear axle. The all terrain vehicle is equipped with a parking gear which locks the two output shafts and prevents rotation with respect to the transmission housing.
U.S. Application Publication No. 2003/0221893 discloses a parking gear assembly slidably connected to a groove on one of the shifting mechanism of the shift assembly which is adapted to selectively engage one of the gears of the transmission to prevent movement of the vehicle. Although adequate, the parking gear system may be improved on.
Thus, there is a need for an improved parking locking mechanism adapted to prevent movement of the output shaft of the transmission.